A failing utopia
by snowstripe482
Summary: After the Great Destruction, all the Clans have renounced Starclan. They live in a utopian world ruled by the Great Four. All we had to do was: obey. But we are the Resistance. And we will not obey
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chappy numero 1. Read and review. Please feel free to submit characters (good or bad)**

Chapter 1

The cave was quiet. So quiet it seemed unnatural. Suddenly a small cat padded to the center of the cave. He smiled and began:

"We are strong because we believe in reality. You are weak because you believe in utopia. We are strong because we believe in Starclan. So go on then, kill me!" Five cats, as black as night slipped out of the shadow. All of them wore masks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, I choose you!**

Chapter 2

The sun's warm rays woke me up. Yawning and stretching, I walked out of the small nest of twigs I lived in. I glanced up at the sky and felt as if something was wrong. The mask, an object we had to wear to OBEY, made things look plain and dull. Or did it? Nobody who worked at the Work Place or anywhere else thought that. Maybe it was just me? I flicked my tail in annoyance and started making my way towards the Work Place. If you completed the OBEY there, you got to work at the High Work Place. As far as I knew, only three cats had ever made it that far.

The Work Place, in case you didn't know, was a large nest made of heavy wooden sticks. It was in the far end of the Great Refuge where we all lived. All we had to do there was stack up stones brought from the Deep Mines. The latter was where those who didn't respect the rules of the OBEY went. And those who went there _never_ came back. As far as I knew. I was just a lowly worker and I hurriedly ran to my station so as not to be yelled at by the overseers.

After an hour of stacking stones, a representative of the Great Four appeared and pronounced the OBEY creed in which we all swore allegiance to the Great Four. And again something seemed wrong: while all the other workers listened in awe without so much as moving a whisker, I felt bored by all of this. Strange since it was the first time I felt this... boredom. And it pursued me the rest of the day until Rest Time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Great Refuge lay stretched out in front of him, no bigger than a puddle from where he was sitting. He smirked as he watched the workers milling around, no bigger than ants, on their foolish errands. He felt a presence behind him. Heart. She smiled and sat down beside him, curling her tail around her paws.

"So, what are you thinking about?" she asked, still smiling.

"Me? Oh I'm just wondering if "our leader" has found any recruits lately."

Her expression changed into a frown:

"I know you think you're better but stop picking in Lightstar. And yes, he has found a recruit: Yulven."

He snorted, a contemptuous snort:

"Another lowly worker? Can't we convert Fighters to our cause?"

She sighed:

"You know that their minds are controlled by the Great Four."

Suddenly a small gray she-cat ran up to them:

"Quick! The Great Four have localised the new guy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers and reviewers alike, I give you chapter 4 **

Chapter 4

I happily made my way towards the Eating Place when a loud voice began yowling:

"Worker Yulven is wanted for having contact with the Resistance. He is to be apprehended at once."

What? I turned around and saw the Fighters running straight towards me. Big, scary and mean. I ran. Blindly. Just trying to get away. I ran faster than ever. I felt their hot breath on my heels. I ran faster and faster and then... the ground disappeared beneath my paws and then everything was black and still.

I never knew what woke me up. But probably it was the excruciating pain in my legs and head. I looked around. I lay in a small cave, on a heap on moss. My hind legs where wrapped in a poultice. My head was absolutely killing me. And then I realised: my mask was off.

Wait, what? Shouldn't I be dead right now? But I wasn't. I let out a whimper. A little she-cat stuck her head inside the cave then back out and I heard her calling:

"He's awake! Get Lightstar!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter five.**

** Marcy Queen of the Narwhals: I'll try to**

**Moonbeam141: thanks**

**Duality of Ragnarok: go constructive criticism! **

Chapter 5

Heart followed him continuously as he made his way to see the new guy. Lightstar was already there, "to teach him the ways of the resistance". But that didn't preoccupy him. What preoccupied him was how fast the Great Four had reacted. It usually took them three to four days to spot such a malfunctioning in their utopia. He examined the possibilities, there was only one: a mole in their midst. But who? All of them where loyal. Even Lightstar. But what about Heart? She always tried to cajole information out of him or Coalclaw or even sometimes Lightstar. But she just didn't seem to be the right person. Shaking his head he made his way to the cave.

I glanced around three cats had just entered. And none of them wore masks. What I assumed was the leader, an old tom with a speckled pelt, placed his tail on my shoulder and asked in an oily voice:

"Do you know who we are?"

I shook my head:

"No, idea, sir."

He smiled, a warm smile, not like the sadistic smiles of the overseers:

"No need to call me sir. Call me Lightstar. Now, I assume you know nothing of the Clans or the Great Destruction, do you?"

I was becoming increasingly confused:

"The what? and the what?"

"Oh, never mind and let me tell you: once upon a time..."

"And he's off to dreamland, again" muttered one of the cats, a black tom with a long tail.

"... There were four clans, living here. Shadowclan who lived in a pine forest and where very cunning, Riverclan good swimmers, Thunderclan proud and strong and Windclan fast. They worshipped Starclan, the good, dead, cats who went up to the stars and helped the four earthly clan when they needed it most. But then a massive war started. Every Clan for itself. Thousands perished. So big that all the other great battles fought by the clans before, in comparison, looked nothing more than a couple of kits play-fighting. It ended in a stalemate, thanks to four leaders: Leafstar of Thunderclan, Shadowstar of Shadowclan, Clawstar leader of Windcla and Pikestar, leader of Riverclan. The first Great Four. They created a utopia. Where all Clans lived in harmony. After them, six generations lived peacefully like the first Great Four intended. But then came the seventh generation, the present one, who changed everything. They make you were masks so you lose your identity. You are nothing but a slave, faceless, ageless, sexless. Your names determine your rank. There are probably... a lot of Yulvens out there. Horrible, eh? The ones at the Deep Mines are those who disagreed, even on the smallest thing, with the Great Four. But the scariest comes next: there was a Dark Forest too, a place for all sinful cats to go. But, unfortunately, those cats also had the power to affect the livings' lives. They influenced the present Great Four. The masks make you living dead. And the Fighters, their minds are entirely controlled by the Dark Forest. Scary, eh? But you and us, we're... different, if not to say special. The masks cannot control us. We are the resistance. Join us and restore what's right."

The same long tailed cat muttered:

"So epic!"

I thought for a moment... I need to think about it a little bit more..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Swallowfern was breathing heavily next to him.

"Relax" he told her in a comforting tone "what could go wrong?"

The Deep Mines where nearly invisible from their position: nothing but one pit leading to the depths of the earth, surrounded by four guard towers. He slid further behind the rock as the miners came shuffling past. They were like zombies: put somebody in horrible conditions and torture them for too long and in the end, they're too tired to care about anything. Even themselves. The masks didn't help.

The Resistance's missions here were so common their days that all of them knew the guard's shifts by heart. As the guards left their position, they quickly made their way after the miners and blended into the crowd of masked zombies.

Most tunnels were not under surveillance so it was as easy as mouse to get to the rendezvous point where their contact met them, an aging tom with haunted eyes. He explained the mission to them in a frail voice:

"We have just received some new guys" 'New guys' in this case meant those who disobeyed the Great Four recently "one of them might have some info on how our enemies responded so fast. He's a tabby with red stripes and a white tail He's in room 889. Now off you go."

They snuck from the main mines to the sub-main ones where the newbies would spend one night, under strict surveillance, before beginning their work.

The room was nothing but a shallow pit with its number traced in coal on the bottom and sides. The newbies were sleeping in the bowl while four guards guarded the entrance. This was one of the most basic cases they were trained to tackle: one entrance and several guards. This was piece of mouse. Both of them took a running start and threw themselves onto the guards. He smashed his shoulder into one guard and used the momentum to drive him into the second guards. While both guards lay dazed on the floor he unsheathed his claws. Slash, Slash. Both guards lay dead. Swallowfern had done the same. They quietly entered the bowl. But where was the guy? Suddenly the light coming from the entrance disappeared as guards blocked the doorway.


End file.
